1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a technique for determining authenticity of a responder device by an interrogation device.
2. Related Art
There are known identification systems that include an interrogation unit that wirelessly emits an interrogation signal and a responder that receives the interrogation signal and replies with a response signal. In the system the responder is identified referring to the response signal received by the interrogation unit.